Give or Take
by Bri Yami-neko
Summary: Relina has been kidnapped and assassinated. Soon after, Quatre invites a traveling young band to room with the pilots in his mansion. But are these band members friends or foes, and what connections do they have with Relina's assassinators?


__

Author's Note: Meh. No idea what I was on when I wrote this. Oh, well…it was fun for me? There'll be more chapters soon, hopefully.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em. Not mine. 

Chapter One

Duo flipped the auto-piolet switch on and sat back to relax. He wondered what the others had been up to this past year-and-a-half. After the announcement of peace, they all had pretty much gone their own ways. Well, except for Relina and Heero; he heard they were a couple now.

He was glad they had arranged this reunion, though he doubted if any of it was Heero's idea. He had to admit it would be nice to see everyone again. He hoped they all could make it.

~*~

Quatre pulled up beside the park. This was the place Trowa had said to pick him up……but it looked deserted. He opened the door and stepped out. Trowa was no where in sight. Well, he was a little early. He'd give Trowa another fifteen minutes or so.

"Quatre?" a voice asked.

Quatre turned around. "WuFei? What are you doing here?" 

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm waiting for Trowa. He asked me to give him a lift to Relina's summer house."

"Oh, that reunion thing? I'm on my way there, too. Got nothing better to do, anyways…."

Quatre glanced around. There was no other car besides his. "You walking? All the way out there?"

WuFei nodded.

"Well, you want a ride?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

"Hello Quatre, WuFei. Long time no see."

Trowa stepped out from the shadows of the trees, knapsack tossed over one shoulder.

"Hey Trowa."

"Hello Trowa."

~*~

"Why did you set the reunion here, Relina? It's mid-winter."

"Because Heero, this house is closer. Besides, we can go ice-skating on the lake here." 

Heero crossed his arms and returned his gaze to the window. He still thought it was stupid to have a winter reunion at a summer house, but it was pointless to argue with Relina when her mind was set.

His gaze flickered slightly as two cars pulled up in the drive. Duo hopped out of one, and Trowa, Quatre, and WuFei climbed out of the other. WuFei formally shook Duo's hand, but was caught up in his enthusiastic hug. Duo was hugging the other two pilots when Heero heard the front door open. He watched Relina run out to greet the four with hugs of her own. 

A small smile tugged at his lips as Heero headed downstairs. As much as he hated to admit it, he had missed them…

"Heero! Death Glare Man!" Duo called cheerfully as the young man stepped out of the door. "Long time no see! How've ya been buddy?"

Heero glared at Duo upon hearing his new nickname. "Managing. The rest of you?"

WuFei glanced from Heero to Relina before muttering, "Fine."

Trowa smiled lightly. "All right."

Quatre chuckled. "I've been okay. How have you two been?"

Duo looked at the two before him. "Hey, are the rumors true? Are you two a couple now?"

Relina turned bright red, and Heero's scowl deepened. "No." he retorted. "Those rumors are most definitely not true."

One look at Relina clarified that this was true.

"Awwwwww….darn. You two would have made a cute couple."

Relina blushed and cleared her throat. "You four can bring your stuff inside, and I'll show you your rooms. Then if you want, you can have a look at your Gundams.

~*~

"How far away did you hide them? I thought you were going to put them in that huge basement of yours." Duo commented, glancing behind them to see how far they'd gone. He found he couldn't even see the house anymore.

"We were." Relina agreed. "But without war, there's no need to keep them that close. Besides, this place is harder to find. Ah, here it is."

She stopped in front of a small tree and placed her hand on the bark. A hole opened up in the side of a huge hill.

"In here." Relina disappeared inside the hill.

~*~

Two figures approached the secret lair. Both were dressed in all black, complete with black masks covering all but their eyes. One of them pulled of his mask.

"Is this it, Sahara?" the blond haired, blue eyed young man asked.

"Yes," she replied, pulling off her own mask, her hazel eyes flickering. "Have those bombs knock for us, Gobi."

He grinned. "Yes ma'am."

His tugged his mask back on as he walked towards the hill.

~*~

Trowa jumped down from HeavyArms. "Well, I have to admit, he's looking better than ever."

Relina smiled. "All right then. Let's go."

"Right." Duo nodded, then smiled sheepishly. "Uh…..can I come back here sometime?"

Relina grinned. "Sure Duo, you can come back when-"

A loud BOOM rang through the building, which shook so hard Heero was knocked off his feet.

"What was that?" Quatre asked.

"It came from outside." Heero replied.

"Well, then what are we standing here for?" Duo exclaimed. "Let's get up there."

He ran towards DeathSycthe, but was stopped when WuFei grabbed his braid. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Duo demanded.

"What do you think /you're/ doing?" WuFei asked calmly.

"He's right Duo." Trowa said. "The war's over."

"It's probably just an earthquake." Relina added.

"An earthquake? Here? This time of season? Not likely." Quatre reasoned.

Relina glared at him. "I was trying to help. I didn't see you making any suggestions."

Right about then, another thud came from outside, and the building rocked again. 

Heero stood up and started walking towards the exit. "We're not doing anything just standing here."

The rest of them glanced at each before heading after him.

~*~

Sahara looked about the clearing. "They're not coming yet. What could they be doing in there?"

Gobi shrugged. "Should I knock again?"

"No…..give them a little while longer….."

Gobi nodded and turned his focus to the entrance.

A few moments later, Heero walked out of the mouth of the hill. Looking around with his hand on his gun, he motioned the others forward. As they slowly stepped out into the light, the two people came into view.

Heero narrowed his eyes and called, "What do you want?"

The smaller one stepped forward. "I'm Sahara, and this is Gobi. We are here…to kill you."

Duo looked up at them. "What…..no long speeches? No…you have done this, you have done that? Just….straight to the point?"

Gobi moved up a step. "And what is wrong with that?"

Duo grinned. "Nothing, we're just used to the whole you killed my brother's best friend's mother's cousin's sister. We didn't, did we?"

A sound of muffled laughter came from Gobi. Sahara moved her hand towards the sword at her waist. "Well, you probably did. You've killed many people in that war of yours. However, I'm more interested in those lives you ruined than those you killed."

"Uhhhh…..isn't that the same thing?" Duo questioned.

"No, you silly fool. I'm talking about the ones you left behind…..crippled…or without their loved ones."

"Oh. Well, that's all right, then. So, you were gonna kill us…?" Duo smirked slightly.

"Yes, we are. Gobi, follow me. They'll be helpless against us without any weapons…." Sahara trailed off as she saw what the others had been doing while she and Duo were talking.

Duo smirked as Heero handed him the sword they had found.

"Curse them. We're gonna need back up." Sahara said as she pulled out her sword and launched herself at Heero. 

Gobi swung his trident, bringing it down to narrowly miss WuFei. 

As the three other Gundams went to help their friends, a soft, haunting tune drifted over the forest. Three more girls in black walked up the hill. One of them carried a maroon light sword. The second held a red scythe in her hand. The last had a crossbow on her left arm, and carried a black scythe in her right hand. 

"Woah….where'd they come from?" Duo asked, a bit taken back.

"Mova, Talka, and Kalahari." Gobi gestured to each one in turn. "You're just in time."

Without a word, the new ones launched themselves into battle. 

In the middle of fighting Duo, Kalahari paused, then jumped up, flipped in mid-air, and landed by a group of trees. Slicing them down with one neat swipe of her scythe, a slightly scared-looking Relina was revealed. The girl scooped her up in her arms before taking off into the woods, closely followed by the other four. 

"After them!" Duo shouted, also racing towards the woods. 

Talka turned around and threw something to the ground. It exploded in a cloud of choking smoke. When it let up, the five black-clad warriors, and Relina, were gone. 


End file.
